the new time hero: saria?
by squall-s
Summary: ganondorf steals an artifac, now everithing is mix up, saria must try to fix the things


disclaimer I don't own zelda neither none of their characters   
  
i hope also you like this fic  
  
o:::::{==================  
  
Chapter 1 confusion   
  
  
  
Ganondorf escapes of where they had contained it and he went to look for an old device   
  
That it could modify the time and to change the past ganondorf thought that if he could   
  
eliminate link before he became a threat against he, he would have both   
  
triforces that he needed so came out in the vicious search meanwhile the great deku tree   
  
was getting ready for the imminent catastrophe and it was trying   
  
of putting protection charms to the kokiri forest when ganondorf touches the orb of the   
  
time for that reason the protection charm failed to being cast.   
  
  
  
saria was sleeping when suddenly navi woke up her -that are you doing in my roo...   
  
link's room??? - saria says -the great deku tree wants to see you - navi says   
  
-something strange happened here, where is my fairy ? and why I'm in link's room??   
  
where is link?- in this saria was thinking when it was interrupted abruptly   
  
for navi:- come on- and saria went to see to the great deku tree she went running   
  
when she collides with somebody that it was familiar he was mido   
  
-finally you have a fairy -he said happy - she is not my fairy it is from link-explain saria trying   
  
of don't look angry - who is link? I don't see he - mido said sarcastically-   
  
you know the boy that didn't have fairy-responded sort of angry now -   
  
I don't know it here you are the only person that didn't have any fairy, until now- mido says trying to appease her   
  
  
  
saria go out running confused all world planned joking with her???   
  
and she arrives finally with the great tree deku he explain to her what had happened   
  
his protection charm it was insufficient, the memoirs of link, saria and himself remains  
  
but many things of the past were changed including people he also explain to her that now she  
  
takes the link place but he doesn't know where is link some things were in their place but many   
  
others have changed explain, the great deku tree tells to saria that the world depends of her now.   
  
chapter 2 the adventure   
  
saria was confused how she could this problem alone??   
  
well there is not another option that to look for link   
  
-saria said while it took out the kokiri sword of a trunk she went leaving to the field hyrule   
  
and she found an owl - hello saria-my name is impa-the owl said - so you start in your adventure   
  
you should know that many dangers will come to you and.... - she still was speaking while saria made a camp   
  
to the outskirts of the forest kokiri, saria it was having dinner while the owl say-finds the hyrule prince   
  
he will be able to help you... - and saria fell asleep in the next morning saria began to play the ocarina while impa continued speaking   
  
two days that saria has come out in this trip, impa said: - already understood well everything saria so that they are not doubts   
  
I will repeat it - and then saria came out running desperate thinking that that owl but that owl seems parrot.   
  
  
  
she went to Lon Lon ranch halfway to her destination she was seeing that it was already gloaming and she thought I will have   
  
a great chat with navi - and she camp, meanwhile things strangers began to happen saria had much cold   
  
and the wind began to increase the wolves they began to howl and then suddenly came out 20 stalchild   
  
-what I'm going to do- saria said - grabbing the sword kokiri nervously when suddenly two metallic shines   
  
appeared and the stalchild fell dead - it is dangerous to walk here at night better they come with us   
  
naaboru will take us to a sure place- a boy said he had a goron mask .- he must be link but better make sure anyway better I follow it -   
  
saria thought- finally they arrived to a uncover wall and they entered in a hole   
  
now saria was inside the hyrule castle.   
  
  
  
hello there sorry that i am not present me -the boy said- and taking off the mask -i am darunia hyrule prince -   
  
saria was surprised she thought that the prince would be link but she was wrong -now where could be link ? -   
  
saria thought while darunia requested to naaboru that she left them alone -well I will explain to you something I am the   
  
hyrule prince and I have to protect my people but in the bottom I like to imagine that I am a goron and for that reason my   
  
bodyguard nabooru never leaves me alone and that irritates me but to my I would like to visit other places and to listen music of   
  
all parts hey girl of the forest don't know some songs? darunia said now excited - good with a condition that you tell me   
  
where is link and something of the orb of the time - saria said a now sure of herself- I have listened of a boy called link and he is in   
  
the gerudo valley and of the orb of the time I have not listened bigger thing, the princess of the zora maybe knows something - darunia said while   
  
saria began its song. -you haven't told me your name girl of the forest - he said pensive - call me saria - saria responded   
  
-well saria has the feeling that you will make great things so take this may helps you it has been in my family per years and   
  
also take this shield - darunia said while he gave her a hylian shield and the ocarina of the time   
  
Saria head for the zora´s river while in the distance she heard as naboruu it scold darunia to have given the ocarina of the time.  
  
what do you think please review and be nice ill try to update soon 


End file.
